This invention relates to toy guns and more particularly, to a toy gun including a housing and a pair of splined drums rotatably mounted in the housing and disposed in meshing relationship with each other. A drive mechanism operably engages the drums for selectively rotating the drums. A bubble strip simulating bullets and having a plurality of air bubbles can be advanced between the drums responsive to operation of the drive mechanism, such that the drum splines of the drums successively rupture the air bubbles xe2x80x9cbulletsxe2x80x9d and create a repetitive popping sound which resembles the sound of rapid gunfire from an automatic gun.
A common type of toy gun is the cap gun, which utilizes either a paper strip or a plastic ring impregnated with gunpowder to create a loud noise simulating the sound of gunfire when a trigger-actuated hammer strikes the gunpowder in the strip or ring. However, cap guns have been known to occasionally cause slight bums on the hands of cap gun users, in addition to creating small projectiles of paper or plastic which may cause eye injury upon detonation of the gunpowder.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a toy gun which is safe to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a toy gun which is capable of simulating the sound of gunfire.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a toy gun which is capable of simulating the sound of repetitive and rapid fire from a machine gun.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a toy gun which is capable of rupturing successive air bubbles that simulate bullets in a bubble strip to create a repetitive popping sound that resembles the rapid-fire sound of an automatic gun.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a toy gun which typically includes a housing; a pair of drums rotatably mounted in the housing; multiple drum splines provided on each of the drums, which drum splines on each drum mesh with the drum splines on the other drum; a drive mechanism operably engaging at least one of the drums for selectively rotating the drums; and a bubble strip having a plurality of air bubbles xe2x80x9cbulletsxe2x80x9d for advancement between the drums responsive to operation of the drive mechanism, such that the drum splines crimp the bubble strip and successively rupture the air bubbles xe2x80x9cbulletsxe2x80x9d to create a repetitive popping sound which resembles the sound of rapid gunfire from an automatic gun.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a toy gun typically including a housing and a pair of drums rotatably mounted in the housing. Multiple drum splines provided on each of the drums mesh with the drum splines on the other drum. A drive mechanism operably engages the drums for selectively rotating the drums. An elongated bubble (bullet) strip having a plurality of air bubbles xe2x80x9cbulletsxe2x80x9d can be advanced between the drums responsive to operation of the drive mechanism. The drum splines crimp the bubble strip and successively rupture the air bubbles xe2x80x9cbulletsxe2x80x9d to create a repetitive popping sound which resembles the sound of rapid gunfire from an automatic gun.